A Guide to Roommates
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Adjusting to having to live with a roommate can be complicated. Moon Dorm fic, first chapter is Takuma and Shiki!


Having a roommate was both fun and rewarding, especially if it was your first experience living with a total stranger. This was because most of the time the level of strangers evaporated, and became replaced by a powerful bond of friendship. You knew your roommate better than they knew themselves. Or at least that's how Takuma felt about it when he'd received Senri Shiki as his roommate.

When you lived with someone, you tended to pick up on certain quirks or habits that they had. For instance, he knew things about Senri that nobody else did.

He knew that Senri stashed boxes of pocky in odd locations, such as under the bathroom sink and in his underwear drawer.

He knew that Senri liked taking baths with cinnamon scented bath bombs, and that he would sometimes take Takuma's arithmetic homework and compare it to his own when he thought the blonde vampire wasn't paying attention.

Senri also was the first one to fall asleep in the morning, but the last one to wake up in the evening. He really loved his sleep.

He knew that whenever Senri was upset, he would curl up quietly on his bed, face burrowed in his pillow.

He also knew that sometimes during the day when it was time to sleep, Senri would let up on his emotionless mask and cry. After their first week as roomies, Takuma made sure not to ever let him cry alone. Even if he didn't know why Senri would cry, he would always be there for the younger one, to protect him.

Senri also hated arithmetic. Despite knowing the process of how to solve the problems, he would become impatient and give up.

He would also borrow Takuma's clothes, (like his sweaters) on cold days. Not that Takuma minded of course. It was cute how the sleeves ran too long past the mahogany haired vampire's hands.

Senri also complained about the blood tablets often. Not around Kaname of course, but when it was just the two of them alone in their room, he would wrinkle his nose at the bland drink. He would comment on how yummy some of the day class students had smelled earlier. Takuma would only laugh and make sure he drank all of his blood tablet water before bed.

Overall though, having Senri as his roommate was the best thing that could have possibly happened to him.

Senri, like Takuma, also had his views on roommates. Takuma...had been an interesting person to get to know. It was rather surprising that he'd been put in the same room as the vice dorm president. Maybe it was done on purpose, or perhaps just a coincidence. Either way, rooming with Takuma wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Having grown up generally alone aside from his mother, it was strange to live with someone else at first. Not anymore though.

He too, had picked up one some of Takuma's strange quirks.

Takuma sometimes talked in his sleep, which would often startle Shiki awake. And despite seeming so proper, he was in reality a bit of a slob. He left his clothes on the floor (Senri didn't care if the brief's were hand made by the best tailor around, it was no excuse to just leave them there).

Takuma's side of the room was overflowing with books, novels, and manga. Sometimes Senri even stumbled over piles of books on _his_ _own_ side of the room too!

He also smiled way too much for a vampire….once Senri had even seen him smiling in his sleep!

Aside from the smiling, he was also very kind and nurturing. He talked to Senri in a way that was both parental/older brotherly. All Senri had to do was stick out his bottom lip slightly and the blonde vampire would dote on him till sunrise. It worried Senri that others would take advantage of Takuma's caring nature.

Takuma did other strange things too. For instance, he would always have to sing Happy Birthday twice when brushing his teeth...one time for the top row, and one for the bottom.

He also enjoyed waking up way too early...something about enjoying watching the sun go down.

In class, Takuma would also almost always volunteer to answer every single question, even if he didn't know the material. He was a very talkative vampire, both when happy, nervous, sad, and even angry.

He was also very enthusiastic about the blood tablets. Honestly, he acted like they were the tastiest thing in the world! That was certainly not true, Senri knew for a fact.

Takuma was so weird.

Overall though, having Takuma as a roommate was the best thing ever.

**Review and let me know if you want more. I could do an Aido and Kain roommate chapter, or a Rima and Ruka, or I could do more on Senri and Takuma. Your choice!**


End file.
